How to change the future
by JaydenWinchester
Summary: When Sam changed one small thing he through the Angels and Demons plans. Now Sam and Dean find themselves in the past in hope they can manage to reverse the apocalypse and maybe the entire future. Add Gabriel and Castiel to the picture and you have the right idea. (responce to challenge)


**How to change the future.**

 **When Sam changed one small thing he through the Angels and Demons plans. Now Sam and Dean find themselves in the past in hope they can manage to reverse the apocalypse and maybe the entire future. Add Gabriel and Castiel to the picture and you have the right idea.**

 **I could not use my original response to the challenge thoughtyouknewr had. So this is my re-write. This still follows the prompt but not the original post. Hope this one turned out allot better than the other had started. I just figured out I am allot better at hurt/ comfort, drama, and angst than the other genres.**

 **Reminder as to the challenge:**

 **Write a story where Sam and/or Dean go back in time or to an alternate** **universe, or both. They can go back a few seasons and try to change something, go to an alternate and get stuck there for their whole lives, go back and to an alternate and get home to find everything changed; anything. '**

* * *

Sam groaned as Lilith tossed him to the side again, he was starting to regret pretending to rink the blood. He wouldn't be having this problem if he had actually drank it, but he knew what would happen. He had a vision right before the whole thing happened. He saw his eyes going black and Lucifer getting let out. He wasn't about to do that, he wasn't about to loose his big brother. He had listened to the voicemail, he knew his brother was pissed but he knew Dean. Even if Dean had said that, it was no excuse to do what he had been doing. Not if it cost the world.

"What's wrong Sammy, not enough juice?" Lilith taunted. Sam spit out blood and fell to his knees. He was going to die, he knew it, he heard a distant shouting before everything went dark.

SPNDWSPNDWSPNDWSPNDWSPNDW

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he ran in and his heart stopped when he saw his little brother falling to the ground.

"Sam!" He yelled. He ran over to Sam and saw that he was out cold.

"Come on Sammy, wake up please." Dean whispered. Sam groaned and Dean let out the breath he had been holding. He then pulled Sam up and he carried his brother out of the room. He then saw Castiel was standing next to the trickster who had a worried look on his face.

"Well you surly took over the game." He said. Cas nodded before locking the door Dean had just ran out of.

"This explains our orders." Castiel said.

"What orders?" Dean asked. Castiel didn't answer he just placed two fingers on Deans head and he blacked out. Castiel looked over to Gabriel who just kissed Sam on the head.

"I am sorry kiddo, we need to do this. Maybe you will have your chance this time around." Gabriel whispered before he snapped his fingers and sent the two brothers away.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

When Sam woke up the first thing he noticed that they were right next to the Impala, the next thing he noticed was the fact he was about a foot shorter than he had been an hour ago.

"What the…" He started but he heard Dean groan.

"Dean?" Sam asked. Dean shot up and noticed that Sam was short.

"Wow Sammy, what happened?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged and stood up.

"I don't know." Sam mumbled right before he stumbled and hit the Impala.

"Shit." Sam said. As if on cue a younger version of John Winchester started walking up to the car and two others followed.

"Hey, watch out for the car." John said. One of the others nodded in agreement and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, just a little dizzy." Sam mumbled.

"Yeah, you will get used to it." Dean said.

"Forgot, this isn't your first time, time traveling." Sam mumbled. Dean nodded and John gave them a confused look. Sam rolled his eyes before he noticed the book the youngest was holding.

"Shit, Dean I think I know when we are." Sam said.

"What clued you in?" Dean asked.

"I was eleven when I was reading the hobbit." Sam said. Dean winced when he remembered what had happened to that book. Sam had lost it after he was beaten up at school. Dean hadn't gotten there in time.

"What do you mean you were eleven? What does that have to do with anything?" John asked gruffly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sam said.

"Try me." John said.

"An angel sent us." Dean said bluntly.

"Your right I don't." John said.

"Told ya, hey Dean why don't you call Cas?" Sam asked.

"Why don't you call that trickster?" Dean shot back. Sam glared and didn't say a thing.

"Hey Cas…" Dean started but he heard the fluttering and turned around. He saw both the trickster and Cas.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said.

"Hey Kiddo, so you need a little help." The trickster said.

"Yeah, get us home." Dean said.

"No can do, you two need a little break while we clean up the mess." Gabriel said.

"We have orders to keep you here." Castiel said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Well Deano you guys gave dad a little hope. You are here to get a break and things will unfold as along as you do so." Gabriel said.

"Gabe." Sam said softly and Gabriels attention turned to Sam.

"Told you I would fix it when I could." Gabriel said. Sam smiled and Gabriel gave one in return.

"Oi, still here and have no clue what is going on." John said.

"Well, to make things easy to understand we are angels of the lord and we were given orders by our father to send those two back here." Gabriel said.

"Right and I am the queen of England." John said.

"You are not a female nor from England." Castiel said in a confused voice.

"Figure of speech Cas." Sam and Dean both said.

"Oh, well it is true." Castiel said.

"Prove it." John said. Castiel then did his little thunder and lightning show. Johns eyes widened and nodded.

"Really Cas, is that the only trick they taught you?" Gabriel asked. Cas nodded and Gabriel gave him a disappointed look.

"Is this evidence enough?" Castiel asked. John nodded and he popped out. Gabriel gave Sam a quick hug before doing the same.

"Dad…" Sam started but he was cut off.

"We will talk tomorrow. Get in the car we will take you to our motel." John said. Sam and Dean both nodded and climbed in the car, Sam in the back and Dean up front with their dad.

"So who are you?" A younger version of Sam asked.

"They are you two from the future. They were sent here by two friends, who are angels." John said. Younger Dean nodded after he saw the amulet on Deans chest.

"I believe it." Younger Dean said. Younger Sam checked out the older Dean and saw the amulet as well.

"At least he is who he claims he is." Younger Sam said.

"How can you tell?" John asked.

"The amulet." All four responded. John looked confused but nodded. Older Sam then yawned and younger Dean looked at the older version of his baby brother.

"Get some sleep we will wake you when we get there." He said. Sam nodded and curled up to the door and closed his eyes.

"He looks exhausted. John noted.

"Yeah well, he hasn't been sleeping so well." Dean said.

"Why?" Younger Dean asked.

"Ehh, I am not to sure." Dean said. The others stayed quiet and they continued to drive. They would ask more the next day but for now they were just going to the motel.

* * *

 **Chapter one done and done. Well this is the official first chapter to my response for the challenge thoughtyouknewr posted. Well see you when I update.**

Word count: 1,345

Pages: 4


End file.
